Jack's intention
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Jack's last mission, leaves him controlled by the mind of a child... will she know whats better for him than he does, and does that mean, he and Sam will finally have their chance? I sure hope so... :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi… this is my first BIG mission SG-1 and I wanted to go somewhere different with this, but still stay true to MY OWN style and genre of fanfic. I apologize if I am confusing any SG-1 fans. This is taken from the end of season 7. Jack is NOT General yet and I have no intention of ranking him that way, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy what I have… and to all those hard-core SG-1 fans out there, I'm sorry if I offend you.**_

_**I'm only a rookie.**_

_**Please R&R**_

**J**ack flexed his bicep, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was coming on 60 years old and he wasn't as actively strong as he once was, and the signs were beginning to show. Jack O'Neal, current standing Connell, had returned from a mission with the SG-1 team, only two days previous. He'd had his debrief and been cleared for a bill of health, it was only Jack who knew his health wasn't up to scratch. But he had no desire to share his health with any other members of his team. It was not who he was.

Jack felt the pain shooting up his arm, just as he had suffered through it on the mission, ignoring it though he had pushed on and silently endured alone. He was aware it was of aging aches and pains, and had it been something minor, he might have complained into all hours of the night until one of his team mates gave in and sympathized with him, if only to shut him up.

He rubbed the spot on his arm, with the ointment he had "borrowed" from Janet's nurse's station. It seemed to help a little.

A knock on the door caused Jack to jump back from the mirror startled as his body jolted. He grabbed his shirt from the bed and swiftly pulled it over his shoulders shoving his arms in, with effort. It only took a moment to button his shirt before he trudged over to open the door.

"Carter…" he smiled weakly.

"Sir, may I have a word?" she was standing at attention, hands to her side, an impassive expression on her face.

Jack frowned, only slightly annoyed, any time with Sam was made for stimulating conversation, but with his health deteriorating and his body aching intensely, the appeal had dimmed slightly.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked. Sam suddenly looked a little nervous. Jack couldn't help thinking how cute she was as she chewed timidly on her bottom lip.

"Ur, no… come on in," he said stepping aside.

Sam smiled briefly and came into his room. Her eyes wondered for a moment. Jack noticed that her hair had grown a few inches over the past few weeks. He had always liked her blonde hair short; it suited her small oval face.

Jack closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

There was a pause in Sam's reply. "I don't mean to pry, Sir, but I noticed something. If you think I'm over stepping the mark, then by all means tell me to mind my own business-"

"Carter, what's the problem?" Jack didn't have the patience for small-talk.

"I noticed that you didn't quite seem yourself on the last mission, and I just wanted to make sure that you were-?"

"I'm fine," he stated. His tone was a little harder than he intended. But Sam didn't seem insulted by it. "I am perfectly normal…"

"Are you sure of that, Sir, you just seemed-"

"Major!" he warned.

Sam nodded once and left the conversation at that. "Yes, Sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Sir. I just wanted make sure that everything was okay," she assured him. Sam didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, Carter. There is no problem here. I'm right as rain… fine and dandy… good as good… best as ever… healthy as a horse…" he rambled.

Sam smiled. "Got it, Sir."

Jack walked her to the door and watched as she made her way to her own private quarters, and then he turned in early. His arm ached. He was sure by morning it would be detached. But nevertheless, sleep claimed him and he prepared himself for what the next mission entailed.

_I'd love a review or two… let me know I'm doing okay :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next chapter… now it gets interesting :)**_

"**G**odspeed!" General Hammond called as Jack led the team through the stargate. Jack was fully aware of how each mission left the general feeling in terms of abandonment. He was deathly afraid of going through the stargate, but the downfall was that he never attended the off-earth missions and he missed a lot of the action. George Hammond was stuck behind a desk, it was safe for him there, it was safe for his two beloved grandchildren, who would never need to fear his safety.

Jack walked a head, Sam Carter close behind, trailing a step or two behind her, was Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, the Jaffa dragged behind the back, as if his presence was the protection for the SG-1 team.

Through the gate, to P3X-419, Jack guided his members through to the planet where the grassy hills went on for miles, where the trees surrounded the wield stallions and mares, and the white storybook castle situated somewhere near the back on the paddock. The scenery looked like something in a child's imagination.

No sign of life was present.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed wild-eyes and intrigued with what lay before him. There was much for him to study. "This is so…"

"Child-like," Jack filled in.

Daniel nodded looking around in awe.

"Sir, there may be something in the castle on the hill," Sam suggested. Her eyes were like that of an excited child with a new telescope set. She looked eager to explore the surroundings of the new environment that grasped her curiosity.

Jack nodded. It seemed like a logical step to take.

"O'Neal," Teal'c addressed. "Is it wise to go in unannounced?"

Jack rolled her his eyes. "No worries, Teal'c. It doesn't look inhabited."

"We'll be cautious," Sam promised trying to set his mind at ease.

Jack shot an appreciative look her way. She smiled and held his gaze for only a moment before she averted her eyes back towards the Castle.

Daniel began humming the theme song of the Wizard of Oz as he trudged up towards the hill. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz…" he sang.

"Daniel!" Jack hissed with annoyance. If anyone was going to be singing musicals, it was Jack. Daniel barely watched TV.

"Come on, Jacker's…" he shrugged unbothered by his harsh tone. "You love the Wizard of Oz!" he stated, unable to lose the excitement and energy of the moment.

"You are acting rather peculiar, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c observed. His pace remained even, slow and steady, a step behind Sam.

"Nuh," he refused waving his hands in the air as if swatting a fly. "Just feeling happy… like a kid," he danced around in circles as they continued the hike towards the castle.

"I got a feeling, he's not in Kansas anymore," Jack said as he watched Daniel with slight concern. It wasn't that Daniel wasn't insane in the eyes of Jack, but this was a whole new level, even for him. He was suddenly aware of the shooting pain in his arm. He self-consciously favored his left elbow, doing his best not to draw extra attention to himself. Jack had a job to do he would not jeopardize his team with minor complaints.

"Come on, Jacko, Jack on in the box, BOING!" he jumped at Jack inches from his face. Jack pulled back, both startled and annoyed.

"Restrain yourself, Daniel, or I'll have no choice but to place you in one of those white lab coats… apparently it's like a constant bear hug," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir, you seem to know a little too much about stray jackets," Sam smiled teasingly. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Jack only smiled.

"I like hugs!" Daniel exclaimed stepping up and throwing his arms around Jack's neck. Jack felt the pain shoot up his arm again, and he angrily pushed Daniel with his good arm. With a hard shove, Daniel stumbled and landed flat on his backside.

He pulled a face. "That was not nice, Jack!"

"Want a quarter?" Jack asked pulling a coin from his pocket.

Daniel nodded eagerly, and Jack threw him the money, which he caught without effort. "Wow… thanks," he examined the coin like a rare treasure.

"Now, you can call someone who cares…" Jack grinned playfully.

Sam suppressed a smile.

"Do you want to try it again?" Jack offered.

Daniel picked himself up off the ground and brushed the dirt from his slacks. He thought about it for a moment. "I'd rather not."

"Wise choice,"

They pressed on reaching the Castle doors, the large wooden arch-way behind them. Each team member hesitated at the door, Jack looked to Sam. "Wanna knock?" he encouraged hesitatingly.

"Me?" she frowned looking suddenly nervous.

"This is a fairytale place," he told her gesturing to the picturesque scenery around them. "You fit here, more than us."

"How's that, Sir?" she challenged.

"You're a princess… beautiful, you know, a man's fantasy," he grinned unconcerned about the comment he had made. It was as if he was suddenly without responsibility, without a heavy weight, but in doing so he'd lost his confidence and fear of the unknown suddenly gripped him.

Sam frowned surprised by this. "Sir, are you alright?" she looked worried.

"Yes," he answered timidly suddenly moving behind her. He gripped her jacket and hid his face from the door's view like a scared child hiding behind the comfort of a strong and loving parent.

"Sir," she tried to pry him from his grip on her. "Connell… Sir… please let me go," she ordered.

Jack seemed to freeze, fear evident on his face, his grip tightened and Sam was no match for him.

"O'Neal," Teal'c was confused. "Like Daniel, you are acting most strange."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Daniel insisted. His tone was even and serious, he had lost the child-like quality he had possessed on minutes ago.

"You were singing and hugging the Connell," Sam interjected.

"I was NOT!" he yelled vocally. He thought for a moment, as if looking for a lost memory. "Was I?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, I regret to inform you that Sam is indeed correct." Teal'c assured him.

Jack, who was still clinging to Sam, nuzzled her softly, moaning as he cuddled her closely. Sam tensed. This was not the Jack O'Neal that she was used to.

Daniel took hold of Jack's shoulders and gently pulled him away from Sam's back. He was reluctant to release her. "Come on, Jack," Daniel urged. His hands remained on his friend. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Teal'c looked blankly at Sam and Daniel. "You two have been acting rather bizarre."

"Something on the planet?" Daniel guessed.

"A chemical, maybe…" Sam offered, as Jack muffled something incoherently into Daniel's shirt.

"I conquer. Since our arrival to this planet, strange things have occurred."

"Strange things?" Daniel asked.

Just then Jack pulled from Daniels' grasp and stood up straight. "Why hasn't anyone knocked on the door?" he asked impatiently, his mannerisms and voice evenly normal.

Sam giggled vocally watching Jack. He looked at her, causing her cheeks to redden with embarrassment. She approached him and pressed her lips to his cheek for a moment before running away, her legs frayed wildly about as she ran around the grassy paddock giggling childishly.

"O'Neal," Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with your face?"

""No," he said. "Why?"

"Your cheeks are an unusual crimson color."

Jack turned away, moving towards the grass, and away from the castle door. He hurried to retrieve Sam. As he reached her, he forgot about his arm and she began to peel off her jacket dropping it on the ground beneath her feet, she attempted to strip the black t-shirt from her body. Jack, who instantly recalled the last time something similar had happened in his presence, grabbed her forcefully before the t-short could be removed. He pulled the material back down over her stomach, covering her flesh.

"Let's not do this," he advised. "It's been done before."

Sam smiled seductively. "You don't want me to."

Jack struggled not to trip over his own feet as he answered. "Er, well, um…" he stumbled over his words and managed to shake his head. "Not really a wise idea, carter, trust me."

Sam hesitated. She nodded in agreement and stepped up to kiss him on the cheek, this time closer to his lips. "Have to have some fun," she giggled, running off again.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack stood back waiting for her moment of insanity to pass. As far as they could tell, it lasted only a few minutes.

Sam seemed to stop mid-run and stand still. A moment later she blinked focusing her eyes on Jack. 'Why are we all standing around?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

From thin air, several natives materialized before their eyes, each of them silver-skinned, huge wide eyes and thin tight lips, hair that grew well past their shoulders, except for the male native.

Four in number surrounded the SG-1 team.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he watched Jack; Daniel and Sam jump back with sudden shock, all huddled together in a circle.

"WOH!" Jack cried, his hand on the small of Sam's back in a defensive position, an instant reaction he was not conscience of.

"O-K…" Daniel acknowledged. "I think it's safe to say, this planet is inhabited."

Sam stood beside Jack, in close proximity, eying the people with suspicion.

The natives were dressed in medieval clothes. The only male, dressed stylishly in a traditional black suit and a heavy jacket. The two older woman in long fancy gowns, one gold and the other a light lavender, while the youngest child who looked no older than seven, was dressed in a pink princess dress.

"What is the look of shock?" Teal'c asked, slightly confused.

Jack grimaced averting his eyes from Teal'c to the people and back again. "Enter the word "duh" here!" he said with sarcasm.

"I do not understand," replied evenly.

""What's not to get, the people dressed like royalty… not the Simpsons, obviously, but silver colored skin stands before us."

"In do not see, O'Neal."

"Damn it Teal'c, they're right there!" he pointed. The male growled with annoyance. Jack swiftly pulled his hand back.

"It is rude to point your finger!" the voice stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled.

"What's for the apology, O'Neal?"

"Not you, Teal'c, the tribe on this planet."

"He cannot see you," the female dressed in lavender answered, adopting the same bluntness as the man.

Just then Teal'c took a step away, as the rest of the SG-1 team watching in horror as he stepped through the male man.

"WATCH OUT!" Jack screamed.

Teal'c turned, unconcerned by his loud, abrasive tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"You walked right through the dude," he stated matter-of-factly. The words he had uttered hit him and he knew how ridiculous he sounded.

"Well, given that you can't see them, I understand your calmness. But hell, wave your arms around and you might hit them."

Teal'c stood motionless. "I do not wish to wave my arms, O'Neal."

"Just do it!" he ordered stepping across the grass and waving his hands at the male. He expected to have his hand dissolve through him, but surprise threw him for a six when he was pushed by the man's hand and thrown to the ground, landing on his back.

The pain shot through every inch of his body.

_Funny, NOT so funny… post a review and I'll give you the next chapter. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter… sorry this one is so short. :)**_

"**S**ir…" Jack faintly heard the sound of his name being called. The voice belonged to Sam. Jack felt the presence of several people, and assumed it was his team. A hand brushed against the lower of his stomach, too soft to belong to a man.

"Check his pulse," Jack heard Daniel order.

A finger held against his neck and then lifted his hand and pressed a finger to the pulse on his wrist. "Sir, can you hear me?" the angel-voice inquired.

"Carter?" he groaned groggily.

"Yes, sir. I'm here,"

"Ouch," he complained, feeling the pain ache all over his body. "That hurt."

"Can you move, Sir."

"No…" he answered as he opened his eyes and attempted to stand. He struggled on his own, and he welcomed the support of both Sam and Daniel. He winced as he used his strength to assist them.

Jack stood, struggling to keep his feet on the ground. Sam helped hold him up.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, his full attention awaiting their story. He stood with his hands to his side, and an impassive expression plastered across his face.

The female with the Gold dress stepped forward. "We are the royal Ti-marni family…" her voice as frank as the rest of her family. "I am Madam Katherine, my sister, Joanne, my husband, Darius and our daughter, Madison."

Darius stepped up beside his wife.

Suddenly Teal'c took a step back. A raised eyebrow, "My apologies, O'Neal, I see now… natives with silver skin."

"Hate to say I told you so…" Jack mumbled.

"We apologize in behalf of our daughter, Madison's behavior," Darius said sincerely. "We have taught her the ways of our ancestors, but she is still yet to be as obedient as we would like."

"You mean she's making us act like loonies?" Jack snapped piecing it all together.

"My wife and I will have a word with her. She won't be causing you anymore trouble," he shot the child a look, and she seemed to shy away guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, your highness," Sam smiled warmly. "We weren't harmed."

"Very well," he nodded. "You are kind."

"Speak for yourself, Carter; I don't act like a ninny whacker on average,"

Sam suppressed a smile.

"Okay, so… I have my moments," he accepted reluctantly.

"I am, Daniel Jackson," he piped in standing with his hands to his side. He turned to his team members one by one. "This is Connell Jack O'Neal, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c…" he turned his attention back to Darius. "We are a team called SG-1 from the people called the Ta'uri, we are peaceful explorers, and we are eager to learn about your culture and we are willing to share what information we have that would be of interest to you," he went on.

Daruis stared at him blankly.

"What he means is, we want to get to know you better…" Jack said simply. "We ask you questions, and you can ask us questions… your favorite things, you know, blah, blah, blah…"

Sam shot him an insulted look, and Jack retreated. Damn woman. Only did she have to look at him, bat her eyelashes, smile or glance sideways and the woman had him had 'hello'. He wondered if he had that effect on someone… yeah right, _he thought_ if I lived in a sci-fi series.

"We accept your offer…" Katherine said.

Daniel nodded looking rather pleased, Teal'c who was not one for expressions, stood impassive, Jack and Sam, side by side, smiled agreeably towards their new native friends.

_**You know the drill… you want another chapter, you post a review, how else will I know what you're thinking :) to hard-core FANS, have I got it right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mmmm, Jack and Sam scenes… my FAV… hope they are yours too. :)_

Jack was taking a breather, at the ocean, soaking up the sun and watching the wave's crash against the rocks. He had always liked water. His favorite place in the world was in his very own backyard. The sun raining down on him, as he sat perched on a chair, a fishing rod in hand. He'd been trying to get Sam Carter out there for years, with no avail.

He was thinking about her when a shadow fell over him.

Looking up, he expected to see one of the Ti-marni family appear before him, but he was pleasantly surprised to find it was Sam.

"Can I sit down, Sir?" she asked in that angel-voice of hers.

Jack nodded. He struggled sometimes, to be alone with her. He knew the boundaries of their relationship and he respected that. He always had. His military rank over her, prevented any type of relationship between members of the team, that wasn't completely professional.

The proximity to Jack, Sam had chosen, was close, so close that he could smell the scent of her shampoo - tropical. It was overpowering to the point of physical pain. Jack wanted to touch her, reach out, feel the softness of her skin, the texture of her hand, but he refrained. She'd probably slap his hand away and call him a pervert.

Jack was almost 15 years her senior.

"What brings you out here?" Jack asked casually.

"Sir, I have a confession to make," Sam seemed to frown at her own words.

"I'm listening…" his voice trailed.

"I think you're cute, Jack," she said simply.

"Um… O-K," he hesitantly mumbled, stunned by the declaration of her words. This was NOT Sam's usual behavior, nor did she call him by his first name, and he instantly assumed it was the influence of the youngest, Ti-marni. "Thanks…" Jack knew not to draw too much attention to her comment, after all this was not of her own accord. Her mind had been manipulated. But while she spoke the words, he wondered if there was some truth behind them?

"You're welcome," she smiled and then giggled that adorable cackle that made his heart quicken. She was so innocent and child-like. The way her bottom lip curled down on one side, was more than he could stand at times. He found it hard to believe that she didn't do it on purpose, just to make him squirm.

"Okay, Carter," he stood then, regrettably, and held out his hand. He didn't want her running again, or worse, stripping off her clothes and doing the "naked-run" not that he'd complain TOO much.

Sam hesitated and then shyly, reached out and clasped her fingers with his. He felt the warmth of her skin against his own, and he had an overwhelming ache hit the centre of his chest. If only it were of her own accord that she had spoken those words… maybe, just maybe- no, he concluded silently as he lead her towards the Castle, he wouldn't have done JACK squat about it. He knew the rules, and he played by them, as much as he hated it. Because her life, he knew, was more important than his own. He would have rather die, than risk her life, and he had told her exactly that.

It wasn't easy though, especially at times like this, when he had her so close, and no one else was watching. They were alone, and she was so venerable, so loving… and as cocky as it seemed so INTO him. No, he thought shaking the thought from his mind; he'd never take advantage of her. Sam was too good for that.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly as she skipped alongside him, her hand still gripped in his.

"To talk to the Ti-marni," he told her easily.

"Awww," she whined immaturely. "I don't wan-na! I want to have FUN!"

Jack tried to add emphasis to his voice. "It's an adventure," he smiled. He spoke to her like she was a child, and felt himself pulling a face. How could he be so attracted to her, when she was functioning like a five-year-old? Dirty old-man, he scolded himself, this is NOT Sam.

They arrived at the Castle doors, and instantly, Sam stood still. No more than a few seconds later, she blinked and seemed to regain her usual composure. Jack watched in awe, as the Sam Carter he knew, came back to life.

"Sir, what are we-"

Jack shrugged. "You were under again," he said simply.

"Under?" she frowned. "I was? What did I do?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," he answered vaguely. She would have been embarrassed to know she was making a move on him, had he been brave enough to tell it how it was. He owed her, her pride at least.

"Really?" she looked unconvinced.

"Come on, let's have a chat with that child of theirs!" he groaned.

Madison Ti-marni appeared before them, as if she had already been summoned, materializing before their eyes. "I don't do anything bad," she reasoned showing no remorse for the havoc she was wreaking.

"What did you do to me?" Sam asked gently. She had always enjoyed being with children, her heart had pulled towards them for as long as Jack had known her – maternal instinct, she'd called it.

"Nothing that wasn't already in your head," she answered. "I allow you to do the things you restrain, sometimes, you are too afraid to do them yourself, or say them… and so I make you lose the fear."

"What was I afraid of?" her eyes flittered to Jack, who looked at her with intensity. So the feelings and thoughts had been there before, and only her ability to speak them had been manipulated. Sam's eyes crossed over to Madison.

"It's your thoughts," she stated matter-of-factly. "I didn't put them there. I just made it so you can say what you think."

Sam blushed, and it did not go unnoticed by Jack. But he held his smile in, careful not to make more of this than necessary, he didn't want to embarrass her further, despite the want to do so. He respected her more than that.

"Well, next time… do us a favor and manipulate your OWN damn thoughts!" he barked.

Sam turned to him, stunned by the harshness of his voice, towards a child. It was then that she noticed, her hand was conjoined with his. She looked down, his eyes followed hers. Jack pulled back quickly, as if he had been slapped.

"We were-"

"Forget it," he ordered avoiding her eyes.

"Sir, I apologize if-"

"You didn't do anything, Major… don't sweat it," he forced his voice not to break. But she seemed to see right through him. Instead, Jack turned his attention back to Madison. "I want to speak to your father!"

Madison lowered her head in defeat. She was in the doghouse!

A few minutes later, Jack stood before Daruis.

"I will NOT tolerate MY mind being manipulated by a child!" he roared. The man was patient as he listened to his guest, it wasn't the first time someone had come to him with complaints about his child's behavior.

"I cannot share my remorse for her behavior," he explained. "She shall be punished."

"I don't care about punishment," Jack snapped. "I don't want her doing it AGAIN! Do you hear me? Keep her out of my head!"

"Sir," Sam intercepted. "Don't be so hard on the man."

"She manipulated your thoughts!" Jack didn't understand why she was so calm.

Sam backed off. The mood had struck too high for her to control.

_MMM, did SHE manipulate Sam's thoughts? Post a review and let me know you want to find out :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Are you back for more? :)_

Sam had left Jack to dial to gate, and establish radio contact and report back to General Hammond, leaving Jack to babysit Teal'c and Daniel. He situated himself by the rock pool at the ocean as he cradled his sore arm. He knew he shouldn't have come out here, he knew he was getting too old for missions, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the General that he could no longer hack the actions that came with saving the world from alien invasion.

He considered life without missions.

Jack would retire, for the umpteenth time. He would spend the first month fishing on the dock of his beautiful cabin home, drinking beer, the boredom would soon set in and he would find himself wondering aimlessly around his property before he came back to SGC base begging on his hands and knees for his job back.

Jack had never been one to lye around doing nothing. He was a hands-on man. He was a hard-worker. He spent years perfecting the leadership he possessed, and to suddenly be without a purpose seemed futile.

No. Jack couldn't afford to retire.

"Hey, Jack…" a voice called disturbing him from his thoughts. He whipped his head around to find Daniel standing behind him, Teal'c close at his side, with a raised eyebrow.

"Can no man get ANY peace in this God-forsaken place?" he barked.

"What's with you?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing,"

"You're moody," Daniel observed.

"I'm not moody!"

"Daniel Jackson is correct," Teal'c said. "You have indeed adopted a bad disposition."

"Shut up, T!" Jack snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your alien advice."

Teal'c frowned.

"That was uncalled for, Jack…" Daniel advised.

Jack shot him a death glare. "Watch it, DR. Jackson…"

Daniel hesitated. "Wow… you're ripping out the titles here, Jack. You must be getting desperate in your old age…"

Jack felt his temper surface and for a moment, as he stood, he was almost afraid he might strike his friend. He stared him down for a moment, boring his eyes into Daniel's. Teal'c stood back without interference. Jack's arm ached like nothing else, and the pain that it caused him twisted into frustration.

"Go…" Jack refrained from the vile words rolling around in his head. "Twiddle your thumbs!" he finished.

Feeling the rage thumping from his heart, he walked away from the rock pool and wondered around the property in an attempt to find Sam. These two were driving him batty.

Jack had wondered around for an hour before he was ready to return to the Castle of the Ti-marni. He changed directions and paced across the freshly mowed lawn.

"Sir!" the angel-voice called.

Jack felt his stomach summersault before he even turned around. Sam stood with a smile on her face, as he approached her.

"How did it go with Hammond?" Jack asked keeping his nerves hidden.

"Good, thank you, Sir," she answered.

"Would you…" Jack hesitated. "Would you like to take a walk, Carter?"

Sam smiled. "Sure, Sir… a walk would be nice."

For a few minutes they walked side by side, without speech.

Sam broke the silence. "Sir, forgive me for being so forward, but I've been thinking about your recent behavior, you don't quite seem yourself but I can't tail the problem, because I don't know what it is, Sir. Are you sick?" Sam's angel-voice was soft and disturbed, she sounded deathly worried and his stomach tightened at the heartbreaking look on her face.

They reason did not escape him about how many men fell for Samantha Carter. Major.

For the first time he struggled to lie about it. "I'm fine," he said begrudgingly.

"Sir…" clearly she didn't believe him.

"Carter, you have to understand that I'm a man of few words," he said as he shuffled his feet on the grass. He could see Sam suppressing a smile. "Okay, I'm a private man, when it comes to PRIVATE matters!" he defined.

"I understand that, Sir," she nodded seemingly. "I just worry that maybe you aren't a 100 percent. If I can help in anyway…"

"No, Carter. You can't help."

There was a long pause. "Sir…" Sam reached out and seized his arm pulling him to an immediate stop. For a moment he looked stunned, before she took hold of his chin and titled his head back, pressing her lips to his in one swift move. Jack responded to her kiss almost instantly, pulling his arm around her shoulders and pulling her forward.

Sam moaned so softly he could barely hear her, and when he realized what had happened, it took all his strength to open the gap between them. "Carter," he groaned, more annoyed at the impossible situation than her. He was only human, and sometimes, he forgot where he was, especially when he was alone in a foreign country with Sam Carter. How could anybody in their right mind not seize the opportunity to be alone with a woman so flawless? "We can't do this," he told her with regret.

Sam hung her head. "Sorry, Sir," she muttered. "I guess Madison impacted me again…"

Jack rolled his eyes. Just once he would have liked Sam to make a move on him, without the manipulation of someone else's mind, just once he would have liked to kiss her without feeling as though he'd done something sinful. Dreams didn't count. It had to be real. It had to be Carter. Major - his SG-1 teammate. Not Sam Carter clouding his thoughts.

"I've just about had enough of this!" he roared feeling the anger begin to rise. Jack stormed off, leaving his team member, standing on the grass with a look of defeat plastered across her face.

_Will he learn the truth? Review me and ask for more… :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh boy oh boy oh boy… I have enjoyed this VERY much :)_

"Sam?" the voice called. Sam spun around to find Daniel approaching her. She smiled. "What are you doing down here on your own?"

Sam shrugged. "The Connell got angry."

"At you?" he frowned.

"No, at least I don't think so. It didn't appear that way," she told him, thinking back to his tone. He was certainly annoyed, but she couldn't figure out if his anger was directed at her.

Daniel considered this for a moment. "He was in a mood before. It might not have anything to do with you…" he tried to console her. "Teal'c and I were teasing him before. It might have been that."

"I don't think so…"

"What then?"

"You see," she shuffled her feet avoiding eye contact. "The Ti-marni seemed to have controlled my thoughts about the Connell and… well, I sort of kissed him."

"You did?" Daniel's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really? You er, kissed Jack?"

"Yes," she whispered with embarrassment.

"And he-he got uh mad?" Daniel guessed.

"No… I don't think so. He kissed me back… well, he…"

Daniel tried not to laugh. "You remember an awful lot for someone who was manipulated, I personally didn't remember details about acting weird, just that I didn't feel myself," he pointed out with a shrug. He suddenly grinned at her. "Besides, I just left Madison… it couldn't have been her."

Sam blushed.

"Well, at least you won't regret never using the situation to your advantage," he laughed.

"Shut up, Daniel!"

"I didn't do it!" Madison denied.

Jack stood with his arms folded across his chest, before the Ti-marni family, again. He was beginning to think that life on this planet was futile. Jack was ready to return to the SGC base.

"You think she did this of her own accord? You think that a member of MY team who has been controlled by your sick-"

"I didn't, I swear," she screamed innocently.

Jack didn't believe her.

"Sir…" Sam's voice called. Jack spun around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Carter?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I need to speak with you," Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Can you see I'm a little busy here…" he gestured to the family before him.

"I can see that Sir, but its important," she pressed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "WHAT?"

Sam was blushing profoundly. "Well… Madison, she didn't really…"

"Really, what?" Jack snapped. He was impatient.

"Madison didn't have any impact on my actions, Sir," Sam looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

There was a long pause.

"Oh, right. Fine. I guess that means I should apologize to you for… well, you know," he said to the child. Madison pouted. "Perhaps we should leave now," he suggested feeling the embarrassment but allowing his impassive emotions to override.

Jack exited the room without another word, in an attempt to find Daniel and Teal'c. He wanted to get the hell off this planet. Sam begrudgingly followed closely behind.

_Are they going to discuss this? Review and tell me you want to know :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: this is the last chapter. Hope you like it :)_

The SG-1 team had been home a week now, since their visit from the Ti-marni, and Jack hadn't been himself since their return. His mind had been clouded with thoughts about his physical ability. Anyone from the outside would assume nothing had changed, but he knew better, and by those disapproving looks Sam Carter had thrown at him across the briefing table, he was sure she could see the change in him.

Retirement was looking like a better option than it had previously seemed, he thought, as he lay awake in his quarters late one night. His body wasn't as easily controlled as it once was. His bones ached. His limbs were weaker than needed for the assignments SG-1 were given. Nothing made him feel more like a man than fighting the aliens to protect earth, but as long as he was unable to provide the same protection for his team, then he was next to useless on a mission.

Behind a desk, seemed less than fun, but at least it was a way of staying with the Star gate command, which was better than nothing. As he pondered over this, he considered another option. If Sam had used an opportunity to kiss him when she was not under the influence of another, then it might very well be possible to believe that they had a future if one gave up their position at SGC. Jack couldn't ask Sam to do that, but if he was retiring, it could be a win-win situation with the right result.

If he did retire, he contemplated silently, and he positioned himself in another facility then his relationship with Sam could go somewhere, he could finally stop dreaming about her, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted without the fear of losing his job with SGC.

What if Sam didn't want a relationship? He asked himself. No. she loved him, he was as sure of that as the sun rising daily. He knew by those possessive glances she would throw his way, and the jealousy that reared it's head on the odd occasion that a woman attached herself to him. Even her ability to care more about him, than herself, told him that there was no doubt how much she cared about him.

But Jack's mind was still uncertain. He was not good at retiring. He had done in numerous times and still ended back at work.

Maybe Sam was the answer.

Either way, he thought it better to at least talk to her about it first. Jack rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was late. He lay there for a few more minutes contemplating a conversation with Sam, and when they'd find the time among the busy schedule of saving the world and visiting other planets, to say what needed to be said.

Reluctantly he pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. He stood in the room staring at the closed door that blocked off the rest of the base from his quarters. He had to talk to Sam. He decided against staying in his room, and opened his door in search of her.

He paused outside her room, and considered returning to his own. He didn't want to wake her. Disorientation was the last thing he needed her to be for this conversation. But he was determined to sort this once and for all. The danger of his health could put his team at risk, and he wouldn't sacrifice their lives for his inability to throw in his job.

Jack paced the hall outside her room, as he thought about how to start a conversation. Would she be mad at being woken so late at night?

He took the plunge and knocked on her door.

A moment later she appeared, sleepy eyed with her hair on ends. Jack smiled. Only she could manage to look that beautiful climbing out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Sir?" she asked covering her mouth politely as she yawned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he muttered fiddling with his hands.

Sam glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's late, Sir."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said nervously.

Jack watched the disorientation on her face, and she seemed to blink it away easily.

"Can I come in?" he asked when she made no move to open the door.

Shaking her head, she stepped aside to make room for Jack. "Yeah, sorry…" she gestured.

Jack stepped inside her quarters. He glanced around, and his eyes caught the photo frame on her night stand. A picture of the team, Jack forward and centered. He smiled. "I see my face is there to greet you every morning," he teased playfully.

Sam blushed. "I like that picture of all of us."

"Right, of course…" he muttered. "Listen, I've been thinking. You were right-"

"Thank you, Sir. About what?"

Jack smiled weakly. "I haven't been myself lately. In fact I'm seriously thinking about retiring… and not coming back."

Sam nodded understandingly as she listened.

"I'm not as young as I once was, you know, and if you tell anyone, I'd deny it until I was blue in the face, but I'm not all that healthy anymore…"

"I know, Sir."

"You do?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Of course, you do," he replied with sarcasm.

"Retiring?" she asked.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't- I don't really see how I fit into the aquation, Sir, it's not my choice, it's-"

"Oh, come on, Carter… I don't have to give the obvious answers, do I?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm afraid this time you do…" Jack could see how uncomfortable she looked.

Stepping forward, he drew her gently into his arms and held her, his face inches from hers, her scent strong and sweet, as he breathed her in. She trembled slightly in his embrace, and he momentarily panicked, until she rested her hands lightly on his biceps. Her smile was shy and heavenly, making his heart pound wildly against the wall of his chest, beating in rhythm with hers.

Jack lifted a finger to stroke her cheek. "As long as I'm not your ranking officer anymore…"

Sam only stared at him. Using the silence as a green light, Jack leaned in slowly, until his mouth settled on hers, moving over her lips with leisurely passion. He had waited a life time for this moment.

"Sir, do you really think-" she murmured against his mouth.

Jack ignored her, pulling his arms more firmly around her waist.

"At least… we… should," she moaned between kisses.

Jack did not release her. His left hand entwined in her soft blonde hair, as he enjoyed the scent and taste of Sam Carter.

"Jack…" she whispered.

Jack reluctantly pulled back, annoyed that she wasn't responding to this action as he would have liked, and surprised that she had used his name so casually. "DAMN IT CARTER! Just let me kiss you, for God's sake. I'm retiring. There isn't going to be a problem with this, unless you let it be," he explained irritably. This was supposed to be a moment of ecstasy.

"Sir, I-"

Had she changed her mind about her feelings for him? "You don't want to kiss me?" he paused feeling slightly nervous.

"I do," she assured him. "I just- is this really what you want?" Sam looked unsure.

"Carter, shut up now, and kiss me before I lose my nerve and I think you're interested in Daniel!" he stated.

Sam frowned. "Why would you think I'm-"

Jack was done talking. He pulled her roughly against him crushing his mouth on hers, as he attempted to salvage what passion was left in this moment. It took only a moment for Sam to respond to his kiss, and she brought her arms around his neck, clinging to him with hope and passion. The moment was reclaimed and in the quarters of Sam Carter's room, a long over-due romance began to blossom in a way that had never been able to form before now.

_Thanks for sticking it out to the end. I would LOVE a review or two... Did I do alright? :)_


End file.
